OS Quand Tsuna pète les plombs
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Tsunayoshi Sawada, ce gamin aux cheveux indomptables qui est en première année de lycée. Ce ' bon à rien ' que ses camarades surnomment 'Dame-Tsuna'. Mais nous, nous connaissons son histoire, son identité. Tsuna est fort, ça nous le savons. Mais si un jour, Tsuna en avait marre de ne pas avoir son mot à dire face aux entraînement machiavélique. Léger 1827


**Mini OS # Ou, comment péter les plombs**

All27 sous-entendu

~ Synopsis ~

C'est l'histoire de Tsunayoshi Sawada, ce gamin aux cheveux indomptables qui est en première année de lycée. Ce jeune homme '' bon à rien '' que ses camarades surnomment ''Dame-Tsuna''.

Mais nous, nous connaissons son histoire, son identité.

Tsuna n'est pas faible, ça nous le savons.

Mais si un jour, Tsuna en avait marre de ne pas avoir son mot à dire face aux entraînement machiavéliques du bébé ? Et si un jour, un jour comme les autres, Tsuna craquait ?

Ça retomberait forcément sur les élèves qui l'ont traité ainsi, et aussi, ben... un peu sur tout le monde.

Ça leur apprendra à ne pas l'écouter quand il parle.

Tsuna se précipita hors de sa maison en retard, comme toujours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la photo de classe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire mordre à mort par le terrible préfet du comité de discipline j'ai nommé, Hibari Kyoya.

Il courut jusqu'au lycée, n'attendant pas Gokudera qui était malade et Yamamoto qui avait un entraînement de baseball une heure plus tôt.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur une demi-seconde avant la sonnerie et ne manqua pas de voir l'énervement dans les yeux du préfet.

Après tout, traquer Tsunayoshi était un passe-temps des plus agréables. Le voir se cambrer sous les coups en poussant des sons divins et se débattre vainement avant de s'abandonner à lui était quelque chose dont les carnivores comme Hibari ne se lassaient pas. Définitivement pas. Hibari voulait le mordre à mort. Le sang du demi-herbivore était délicieux.

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage du châtain lorsqu'il vit le préfet lui tourner le dos pour retourner à son bureau et Tsuna se hâta de rentrer dans l'établissement pour aller en classe.

Comme chaque matin, il fut salué par ses camarades de classe qui le gratifièrent de quelques... _gentilles_ remarques :

« Ahah Dame-Tsuna !

_ Toujours en retard à ce que je vois !

_ Quand est-ce que tu changeras ?

_ Laisse tomber Franky, c'est Dame-Tsuna, il changera pas. »

Quelques rires retentirent suite à cette remarque tandis que Tsuna baissait la tête et s'installait à son bureau ( sa table ). Il sortit ses affaires tout en saluant Kyoko qui était juste derrière lui.

« Tsuna-kun, tu as l'air fatigué, tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ H – hai... c'est juste que Reborn m'a entraîné toute la nuit. »

Kyoko fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était rien de grave, mais tout de même, Reborn était-il conscient que ses ''entraînements'' nuisaient à la santé de Tsuna ?

Il s'endormait plus rapidement qu'avant pendant les cours de physique.

Cinq minutes plus tard le professeur d'anglais arrivait et après avoir posé plusieurs questions comme '' bonjour comment allez-vous'', '' donnez-moi la date d'aujourd'hui'' ou encore '' quel temps fait-il ? '' la femme vérifia les présences.

Quand elle arriva dans les G et qu'elle prononça le nom de Gokudera, les fan girls parurent anéanties en voyant que l'élu de leur cœur était absent. Et alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à donner la raison de l'absence de son ami, un grand fracas retentit la porte venait de s'ouvrir violemment, la poignée claquant contre le mur. Gokudera, haletant et d'une blancheur cadavérique.

« Gokudera-san, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? »

Cependant, la femme se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir de l'argenté. Ah ! Et dire qu'elle voulait se faire aimer de lui.

« La nourriture de Bianchi. »

On ne s'interrogea pas sur l'identité de la mystérieuse ''Bianchi'' bien que les filles pensèrent quelques instants qu'il s'agissait de sa possible petite-amie et on ne s'interrogea pas non plus sur la soudaine pâleur du visage de Tsuna.

Pauvre Gokudera.

« Tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ? » Demanda soudainement Tsuna lorsque l'argenté fut à son niveau.

Quelques élèves délaissèrent le cours pour prêter attention à leur conversation.

_ Pas la peine Juudaime, votre sécurité est plus importante. Et puis, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air coupable et peu convaincu de son premier ami, je me suis habitué au Poison Cooking de Bianchi.

Cela parut rassurer un peu Tsuna qui se détendit.

_ Si tu le dis. Mais si ça ne va pas tu nous le dira, hein ?

_ Oui.

Ils prêtèrent ensuite plus attention au cours et Tsuna se surprit à comprendre parfaitement le professeur. Eh bien oui, sachez que les cours particuliers de Reborn ne se limitaient pas à sa formation de boss ' quoique parler différentes langues est important pour un mafieux ' se reprit mentalement Tsuna.

La voix de son professeur le ramena à la réalité.

« Sawada, who is there on this picture ? »

Les élèves ricanaient déjà, manque de chance, Tsuna s'était amélioré en anglais, bien que quelques erreurs persistent à l'oral, son anglais restait néanmoins très compréhensif.

Tsuna se pencha pour observer attentivement l'image tout en prenant une attitude détachée ( tout du moins il essaya ) et un ton calme.

_ Nh ~ There is a child who plays the guitar and an other who plays the violin. They are outside and their scores hum... their partitions … flew away.

( _NdA : Je n'ai pas mis la traduction, elle n'est pas importante, même si je c que certain(e)s vont tout de même la chercher_ )

Le professeur parut enchanté et félicita Tsuna d'un '' very good '' avant d'enchaîner en questionnant une nouvelle fois le châtain.

« In your opinion (_ non je ne me souviens plus, y a une expression pour ça . _), that these children are going to make ?

_ Hum... Maybe... maybe that they repeat for a... concerto ?_, or... Maybe that they want to earn money in the street.

_ Very Good Sawada-san. »

Tsuna soupira de soulagement lorsque le professeur cessa de le questionner pour traquer une autre proie qui se cachait derrière son livre dans le vain espoir de passer inaperçu. Ah ! Comme Tsuna le comprenait. Il lui était lui-même arrivé de se camoufler derrière ce genre d'objet pour se fondre dans le décor, mais ça ne marchait pas tant que ça.

Du coup, il avait arrêté.

Tsuna se sentit mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il remarqua les nombreux regards jetés dans sa direction et se plongea dans l'analyse du texte qu'ils étaient censés lire. Après l'avoir étudié rapidement son attention fut attirée par un de ses camarades qui tirait sur sa manche.

« Oui ?

_ Ils veulent te parler. » fit timidement son voisin.

Tsuna tourna la tête pour voir ses camarades, ceux qui l'appelaient toujours ''Dame-Tsuna'' et se moquaient de lui.

_ Oï Dame-Tsuna, qui t'a soufflé la réponse ? Le questionna Marco un de ses – comme qui dirait, bourreaux.

_ Ouais dis-nous qui. Répondit Angela, l'une des seules filles de ce groupe.

Tsuna soupira et décida de les ignorer, seulement ceux-ci n'appréciant guerre ce genre de réaction tentèrent de les pousser à bout en le prenant pour cible avec des boulettes de papier, mais rien n'y fit. En revanche, ils s'attirèrent les foudres de Smoking' bomb. Pauvre, Angela ! Pauvre Kim ! Pauvre Kris ! ( _quoi le mariage pour tous est autorisé :p bon au Japon je c pas mais on va dire que ça l'est_ ) _Ô horreur ! Ô désespoir !_

Quel monde cruel !

« Teme ! Le Juudaime n'a pas besoin d'avoir recours à ça !

_ Mais, Hayato -

_ Urusaï ! » S'écria l'argenté.

L'éclat de voix réveilla les autres élèves qui somnolaient à moitié et les sortirent de leur rêveries dans lesquelles ils imaginaient la jeune femme qu'était leur professeur d'anglais livrée nue sur le bureau d'une salle de cour déserte.

Bref, du grand n'importe quoi.

Quoique, ça n'aurait absolument dérangé le professeur en question si le garçon en question avait été Gokudera Hayato.

Mah ~ quel délicieux rêve !

La jeune femme de vingt-sept ans se ressaisit et poursuivit son cours tout en intimant le silence aux élèves.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se rendaient dans la cour pour faire la photo de classe.

Évidemment, on profita de cet instant pour créer un brouhaha.

Évidemment le groupe de bourreaux baptisé '' Le Groupe '' / Hum très original / ( _NdA : c'était les paroles de la conscience de Tsuna, pas de moi_ ) en profita pour faire des croches-pieds à Tsuna et lui lancèrent des insultes mais se calmèrent lorsque Gokudera les menaça. Tsuna remercia son gardien de la Tempête puis son gardien de la pluie qui l'aida à se relever.

Tsuna soupira lorsque le photographe lui fit signe d'approcher.

Évidemment, Tsuna faisait parti des plus petits.

Évidemment.

Ce qui le surprit en revanche fut la douceur des gestes du photographe – un certain Hiruko Tatsuya, alors qu'il le guidait jusqu'à un banc tout devant. Aussi, le photographe en question en profita pour s'attarder sur chaque parcelle de peau visible, faisant frissonner le plus jeune.

« A – ano... commença Tsuna.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, Decimo, Reborn-san m'a fait appeler pour assurer votre sécurité. Je vais donner des cours de photographie ici à partir de demain. »

Tsuna soupira discrètement. Merde. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-on jamais de ce genre de chose avant que ça ne soit fait ?

Tsuna commençait à en avoir marre d'être tenu à l'écart. Ça le concernait tout de même !

En plus, maintenant il allait se faire surveiller deux fois plus.

Génial...

Mais d'un autre côté, Hiruko-san était très... beau.

Hiruko se détacha à regret du châtain pour placer les autres et Gokudera piqua une crise pour être à côté de son ''précieux'' Juudaime. Il rougit légèrement lorsque le photographe sous-entendit qu'il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour le ''Dixième'' mais se calma et reconnut le bras-droit du boss des _Ginevra _( _moui, j'ai le droit d'inventer des noms, par ailleurs je garde à peu près les mêmes noms de __**famiglia**__ pour toutes mes fics_ ), une famille alliée.

Finalement, Gokudera et Yamamoto encadrèrent leur boss et ami et fixèrent l'objectif.

Et alors que toutes les filles s'agglutinaient le plus possible du baseballeur et de l'argenté en faisant les belles et en papillonnant des yeux devant le photographe ''trop sexy'' , Yamamoto avait replié son annuaire, son pouce et son auriculaire pour tendre l'index et le majeur, ( _je c plus . bon, sinon pour voir de quoi je parle, c soit un symbole genre cool ou le renard ( babymetal )_ ), et passer son autre bras autour des épaules de Tsuna alors que Gokudera était juste à côté du châtain et regardait son Juudaime, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tsuna était sans doute le plus adorable sur la photo.

Sa chemise d'uniforme légèrement froissée et ( légèrement ) ouverte, lui donnait un air décontracté et ses pommettes rosies ainsi que son sourire enfantin étaient tout simplement magnifique.

Il y aurait des jalouses.

Il y eut un flash qui se répéta deux ou trois fois avant que Hiruko ne leur fasse un signe pour leur montrer qu'il avait fini.

« Tsuna. »

Tsuna se retourner vers le photographe, beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns légèrement plus longs que ceux de Yamamoto et dont la musculature se devinait facilement au vu du T-Shirt moulant qu'il portait.

Des élèves s'arrêtèrent.

_ Dame-Tsuna tu le connais ? Fit une fille, jalouse de l'attention que portait le photographe au dame de leur classe.

Mais avant que Tsuna n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, ce fut Hiruko qui répondit, passant un bras autour des épaules de Tsuna, récemment libéré par Yamamoto.

_ Bien sûr, Tsuna est un ami _très_ proche. Dit-il en insistant sur le ''très''.

Tsuna rougit violemment, laissant ses camarades douter sur la nature de leur relation, puis gigota, franchement mal-à-l'aise. Hiruko finit par le lâcher en remarquant le malaise du jeune homme tout en riant et le laissa quitter la salle pour retourner en cours.

Tsuna se hâta de rejoindre Gokudera et Yamamoto qui l'attendaient au détour d'un couloir et des élèves profitèrent de l'absence de ses deux amis pour le bousculer.

« Dame-Tsuna !

_ Bon à rien !

_ Baka-Tsuna ! »

Ses ''merveilleux'' camarades de classe se lassèrent et poursuivirent leur chemin tandis que Tsuna se relevait sous le regard de certains de ses gardiens qui ne se montrèrent pas.

_ Arh... j'en ai marre. Grogna Tsuna en s'époussetant pour enlever la poussière qui s'était incrustée le temps qu'il était à terre.

Hibari quant à lui se promenait dans les couloirs de Namimori-chuu pour faire un grand nettoyage.

Il devait mordre à mort ces herbivores pour s'en être pris à SON herbivore ! De plus, les seuls qui avait le droit d'embêter Tsunayoshi de la sorte étaient les carnivores comme lui et l'Akambo. Il traversa rapidement la cour où les élèves avaient été pris en photo puis gagna le couloir dans lequel se tenait le demi-herbivore craintif avant d'enfin trouver les herbivores qu'il devait mordre à mort.

« Herbivores. » grogna le préfet.

''Le Groupe'' _/ Décidément c'est vraiment pas original comme nom, même Vongola c'est bien plus original en prenant en compte la traduction /_se retourna lentement pour apercevoir la terreur du collège-lycée ( _NdA : on va dire que Namimori-chuu prend les élèves de la 6ème à la Terminale_ ) et se mirent à trembler. Angela rassembla néanmoins le peu de courage qu'elle avait pour s'exclamer :

« Hibari-sama ! »

Avant de se faire mordre à mort... eh ben non. Même si Hibari en mourait d'envie, mordre à mort une femelle herbivore était contre ses principes.

Il lança un regard meurtrier aux filles du Groupe avant de mordre à mort très violemment les garçon dudit Groupe.

Enfin, lorsque les victimes ( mâles ) furent amassés en plein milieu du couloir, les vêtements en lambeaux_ / Lambo ! /SBAF/ Hum... / _, des bleus parsemant leur corps et autres et que les filles se retrouvèrent blotties dans un coin, tremblant de tous leurs membres, Hibari se tourna vers Tsuna, qui était resté à terre, sur les fesses.

Le plus jeune rougit fortement en croisant le regard du préfet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui, à le regarder ainsi ?

Ce matin déjà, Gokudera l'avait regardé ainsi pendant la photo, et Hiruko-san aussi.

Reborn l'avait fixé ainsi la veille pendant plus d'une demi-heure pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs de math ce qui était très énervant pour sa concentration.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. » énonça le préfet.

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus personne ne bougeait, pas même le professeur d'anglais. Alors que Gokudera arrivait en hurlant contre le préfet et que Yamamoto le suivait en souriant gentiment, Tsuna se releva lentement.

« Combats-moi. » fut la simple demande, ou plutôt ordre, venant du préfet.

Tsuna le fixa dans un premier temps sans comprendre puis hocha lentement la tête avant de la secouer vivement.

Que faire ? Si Hibari voulait un combat contre lui, il l'aurait, coûte que coûte. Arg... aujourd'hui était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Et tout ça en partie à cause de Reborn !

« ... »

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Reborn vint se poser comme une fleur entre le préfet et son élève.

« Ciassou, Hibari, Tsuna.

_ Akambo.

_ Reborn... »

Reborn se tourna entièrement vers Hibari.

_ Hibari, j'aimerai parler à Tsuna, y aurait-il une salle de libre loin des oreilles indiscrètes ?

Hibari haussa les épaules et partit, suivit de Reborn et rapidement rejoint par Tsuna, laissant derrière lui, sans le vouloir, un gros blanc.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une des salles dites ''propriétés du Comité de Discipline'' et Hibari les laissa pour retourner à sa ronde.

Tsuna eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Non Reborn ! J'ai dit Non !

_ Et moi j'ai dit oui alors tu vas y aller un point c'est tout !

_ Et moi j'ai dit que je refusais ! Tu m'énerve, Reborn ! »

Tsuna quitta la salle en claquant la porte sans remarquer le sourire amusé de l'arcobaleno.

Tsuna était plus énervé que jamais, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait son calme ainsi. Il y avait bien eu cette fois dans le futur où il avait engueulé Lambo et Haru mais ça n'était pas la même chose et puis... là, il était VRAIMENT hors de lui.

C'était la pause de midi et des élèves de sa classe - probablement suicidaires et n'ayant pas remarqué son ''agacement''_, vinrent le trouver dans un couloir du deuxième étage normalement destiné au cours de physique, couloir rempli d'élève de première et de terminal ( alors qu'ils sont secondes, pourquoi je précise, on s'en fiche . ).

_ Oh, Dame-Tsuna !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas avec Gokudera et Yamamoto ?

_ Donne ton argent et on dira pas que t'as essayé de sécher les cours.

_ Ouais, Yamamoto et Gokudera pourront pas toujours te sauver.

Tsuna, qui avait jusqu'à présent la tête basse, les yeux caché derrière l'ombre de ses cheveux releva soudainement la tête, montrant ses yeux noisettes lançant des éclairs, chose étrange, qui poussa les deux élèves perturbateurs à reculer légèrement.

_ Dame-Tsuna ? Se risqua l'un d'eux.

_ Urusaï. Fit simplement Tsuna en plongeant ses yeux dans les leurs.

_ Huh ? OÏ DAME-TSUNA ! COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS PARLER AINSI !?

Leurs aînés s'arrêtèrent dans les couloirs, formant un cercle autour d'eux pour voir ce qui se passait, s'attendant à une ''baston''.

_ Je suis pas d'humeur. Répondit Tsuna, ignorant la question.

_ Dame-Tsu - !

Avant d'avoir achevé sa phrase, une aura imposante les engloba tous, imposante, mais meurtrière aussi. Un peu.

Les yeux orangés de Tsuna se posèrent sur ses deux camarades de classes.

_ La ferme.

Ses interlocuteurs ne durent pas apprécier l'ordre puisqu'ils se jetèrent sur Tsuna pour le faire taire mais avant même d'esquisser un pas, Tsuna les envoya dans un mur, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les élèves se reculèrent, légèrement effrayés et Tsuna se redressa de toute sa ( petite ) hauteur et grinça des dents :

« Si vous voulez vous plaindre à quelqu'un, allez voir Reborn, tout ça c'est de sa faute. J'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Le mur d'élève s'ouvrit comme par magie – tout en se demandant qui était ce mystérieux Reborn_, et le laissa passer, encore trop secoués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. On s'extasia aussi sur la magnifique couleur des yeux de Tsuna.

Tsuna, lui, poursuivit son chemin, regardant à droite à gauche, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il envoya bouler tous ses bourreaux qui – ma parole, étaient vraiment nombreux, avec des répliques sèches qui les laissa perplexe puis les mirent dans un état de colère pure.

À leur tour ils se lancèrent à la recherche du dame de l'école pour le trouver devant le préfet sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était dit. Hibari avait demandé une faveur à Dame-Tsuna ?

_ J'accepte. Fit Tsuna, une fois à la hauteur du préfet.

Hibari haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas se souvenir.

Tsuna soupira et ajouta :

« Combats-moi.

_ Avec plaisir. »

Le sourire carnassier du préfet fit frissonner les élèves présents tandis que Gokudera insultait le préfet et que Yamamoto essayait d'empêcher Tsuna de se battre. Finalement, Yamamoto abandonna lorsqu'il entendit le nom du gamin revenir plusieurs fois dans la conversation.

Hibari sortit ses tonfas sans même qu'on ne le voit et attaqua le premier, Tsuna esquivant juste à temps, les surprenant par son habilité.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour la cour tout en continuant de se battre. Enfin... Hibari frappait et Tsuna esquivait, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre du préfet.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le manieur de tonfas ne se relève et que l'on remarque que son sourire s'était agrandit. Merde.

Les coups doublèrent en nombre et en vitesse.

Les élèves présent n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner de la force de l'ancien dame que tous ceux présent à moins de cents mètres d'eux furent assommés soit par les tonfas dévastateur du préfet, soit par les coups de poings et de pieds surpuissants du Vongola Decimo.

Bien sûr ce fut un accident, les deux combattants étant trop préoccupés par leur combat actuel pour se soucier de leur environnement.

Yamamoto observait depuis le premier étage, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Gokudera partit aux pays des rêves après avoir essayé de protéger le Juudaime – envoyé contre un mur par Hibari et Tsuna.

Le combat dura longtemps, et l'établissement fut bientôt déserté.

Bien sûr, il y eut d'autres combats. Suite à sa défaite, Hibari réclama un combat chaque semaine contre le demi-herbivore-craintif. Quand les élèves voyaient Hibari sortir ses tonfas et se diriger vers Tsunayoshi, ils savaient qu'ils devaient se mettre à l'écart pour ne pas recevoir de coups.

Évidemment, à partir de ce jour-là, les élèves évitèrent de se frotter de trop près à Sawada et cessèrent de l'appeler ''Dame-Tsuna''.

Reborn continuait de surveiller son élève ainsi que ses gardiens et souriait toujours aussi sadiquement.

Il avait suffi d'une simple menace.

« _Si tu ne gagnes pas contre Hibari dans un combat, tu partiras en Italie dès demain pour succéder au Neuvième._ »

Tsuna ayant gagné, il avait jusqu'à la fin du lycée pour terminer sa formation avec son ''adorable'' tuteur.

_Génial..._

Hiruko est un O.C qui m'appartient.


End file.
